First Date
by EndlessChains
Summary: AU. No mafia is involved. Just a one shot about how Tsuna and Chrome are on a date and how they are doing. The characters could be a little OOC.


_**Present (Normal POV)**_

Two people, a boy and a girl, sitting across from each other were silent. The boy, Tsuna, has light brown hair with big brown eyes, and was slightly tall with a small build. The girl, Chrome, had violet hair that matches her eyes, and was shorter than the boy with a nice figure. They were both slightly skinny and are in their freshmen year of high school. The tension was high as the both of them only looked at the table that was below them. They were in a small cafe that was not far from the school. There was only silence between the two as they kept their stares away from each other. There were no sounds made except for the occasional clanging of dishes or the doors swinging open as more people came in. There was chatter everywhere in the cafe except for where they sat. The noises were everywhere as the awkward silence around the table grew. The silence is broken once a waitress comes by asking for their orders. They both are startled and soon snap from their trance as they told her their order. The waitress smiles and leaves the two to be alone once more. The tension slowly returns to them as they find a way to start a conversation to get rid of this awkwardness. Chrome was feeling anxious as a slight blush came to her face. Her mind racing at what to talk about while they wait for their orders to come, but one thing came to mind was when she met Tsuna for the first time. She blushed furiously at the thought.

_**Flashback (Chrome's Third Person POV)**_

When the new year had started, Chrome went straight to her first period, Biology. This was a different area from where she used to live and did not know very many people here. There was talking everywhere once she entered the Biology room. Many unfamiliar faces were what she saw. Being the shy person she is, she did not interact with them. She noticed there was a seating chart and quickly found where she sits and went there. She sat down and waited for class to start. She was deep in thought and did not realize that someone sat next to her. She was startled when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked at where the tap was and found a boy with brown hair and big eyes looking at her, smiling nervously.

"M-mind i-if I sit he-here?" said the boy.

She looked at him confused for a moment and realized that this will be her sitting partner for the next semester. She nodded furiously, feeling nervous herself. Her thoughts were filled with the boy looking a little cute to her.

"T-thank you, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Y-you are?" Said Tsuna.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro," said Chrome.

"It's nice to meet you, Chrome," said Tsuna with a smile.

With the light conversation, they were both blushing slightly, and thought that this will be a good year.

_**Present (Normal POV)**_

While Chrome was looking down with her mind racing to think of a conversation to start, Tsuna was trying to do the same. Tsuna, instead thought back to when he asked her out at the same time Chrome thought about the first time they met.

_**Flashback (Tsuna Third Person POV)**_

After a couple of months have passed, Chrome and Tsuna got closer as friends during their Biology class and throughout the rest of the school day. During one day, Tsuna was fidgeting throughout the day. He told himself this was the day he was going to do it. The day he was going to ask her out. Tsuna got encouragement from his two friends that were walking with him to school on that day. He enters class as normal but his self esteem gets lower and lower as he moves closer to where she sits. He sits down normally but still shakes a bit under pressure. Chrome notices his behavior and begins to worry.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Uh umm… Y-y-yes! N-nothing is w-wrong," Tsuna stutters.

Chrome looks at him questioningly but does not go any further. The day goes on with no incident, except for Tsuna's nervousness. It was after school now and Tsuna saw her right next to her locker. He steels himself one final time and that confidence he had in the morning comes back. He walks up to her having the air of confidence in him and having the feeling to be able to do anything. Getting closer and closer to where she is, the confidence dwindles little by little but not too much. Before he knows it, he is right in front of her and she looks at him with confusion and worry.

"C-chrome, will you go out with me!?" he asks with a blush.

There was only silence afterwards. Seconds ticked by without a care in the world. The silence was overwhelming, but Tsuna steeled himself for the worse if it comes. Looking at Chrome, he realizes that her eyes widen considerably and then a huge blush adores her face as she looks everywhere but his eyes that hold determination. He notices that she looks at him momentarily before looking down, the blush not leaving her face. She slightly looks at him and nods her head. More silence fills the air. Tsuna widens his eyes a bit and realized that her gesture means that she will. His whole body is shaking with happiness and excitement, but there was only one thing that he could show her and that was his warm smile of gratitude. They both blush for a moment and held each other's hands. They set the date to be tomorrow at noon and they both went home to prepare their minds for that day.

_**Present (Normal POV)**_

They are both lost in thought about thinking of the past events that lead to where they are now. Both are now determined to talk to one another. They both look up at the same time and about to speak, when another voice comes in saying their orders are here. The waitress sets their drinks and snacks down on the table and with a smile she leaves. They both look at the assortments in front of them then at each other. They both noticed the little blush that still adorned their faces and soon smile. Then there was small laughter between the two. The tension was broken by a small act and soon they ate and talked. The two talked about school, friends, daily life, and so on. The tension was no longer there as they opened up to each other more and more. As day became night, they paid and left the café. Tsuna is walking Chrome to her house and they enjoy the comfortable silence that envelope the two as they take a little walk through the park and enjoy the scenery of the night sky and each other's company. Chrome shivers slightly due to the cold air of winter and Tsuna notices. They are both wearing heavy jackets, but she does not have a scarf around her. Tsuna offers his scarf to her, but she refuses. He comes up with a better idea and with a blush wraps the scarf around both their necks. Chrome's eyes widen and a blush rises up to her. Tsuna notices and smiles warmly and gently at her. Chrome could do nothing but the same to him. They hold hands and continue their walk until they reach her home. Tsuna un-wraps the scarf around him and lets her keep it for a bit even though there were some protests from her. They both stood in front of the door looking at each other. Tsuna and Chrome recollect on the events of the afternoon. The two laugh for a moment and soon stare intently at one another in the eyes, with both of them still smiling brightly. Soon their heads get closer to one another. Their breaths can be felt on each other's face as their lips are mere millimeters away. Until a door swings open harshly to reveal a tall, blue haired man with a look of annoyance on his face, looking at the two very intently but at the boy more. The two are then startled and move away from each other instantly.

"What do you think you are doing boy?! Was this not supposed to be only a simple outing?!" said the man.

"Murkuoro-nii!" Chrome yells.

The two siblings argue for a bit and Tsuna, still looking a bit bewildered, calms himself down and smiles a bit at what was going to happen and watches the scene in front of him. Tsuna did not want to leave something unfinished so he steels himself once more and walks toward Chrome. He grabs her chin lightly and turns her head towards him. The argument between the two is stopped momentarily as Chrome is turned towards Tsuna. Tsuna leans forward and gives Chrome a chaste kiss on her lips. Chromes eyes widen considerably. Mukuro is stoned in shock at the revelation that he let this happen. Tsuna pulls away and looks at her with a warm, gentle smile and a small blush to his cheeks.

"Thanks for tonight Chrome. I will call you tonight," Tsuna tells her.

Tsuna then walks a little backwards until he turns around and starts running towards his house. The blush not leaving his face. Chrome stood there still in shock. Mukuro was a little worried a waves his hands in front of her and she soon comes back to reality. Her face is soon covered in many shades of red and a wide smile appears. Murkuro could do nothing but stare at her and sigh. Tsuna reaches his house, enters and slides down the door with the still heavy blush but this time with a big smile of success.


End file.
